The insert-mold element which is obtained by insert molding a metal piece with a plastic member and which allows the metal piece to fulfill a prescribed function by causing the portion of the metal piece which protrudes from the plastic member to be nipped and pulled out has heretofore come in various types depending on the kinds of functions to be fulfilled. In the insert-mold element of one such type, when the unnecessary part of the metal piece protruding from the plastic member is desired to be removed after the metal piece has been pulled out, it has been conventionally necessary to prepare a shearing means such as a cutter to remove the unnecessary part of the metal piece.